


The Story of You and I

by YumeTakato



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Speculation, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts χ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeTakato/pseuds/YumeTakato
Summary: We were always together. You were Our Beginning and End, yet You left Chirithy behind.A short ficlet of Chirithy inspired by the KH3 Winnie the Pooh trailer.





	The Story of You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Thrice's song Beyond the Pines lyrically and musically is the background of this story.

_“_ _I will meet you there, beyond the pines_

_Templed in twilight or dawn_

_The light and easy air_

_Tracing the lines on our palms”_

- **Thrice** , Beyond the Pines

~~**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx** ~~

I was with You throughout your entire adventure.

My Destiny was to be by Your side, to be Your Guardian and Companion, to make the Path of a Keyblade Wielder Bearable.

I was supposed to Fade Away with You when You…

We were all part of a Whole. We were all Alike, going on different-yet-same adventures with You.

Our Memories slowly became One as We began to Fade Away with our Masters.

Alongside You.

You were My Everything.

This Chirithy _Failed_ **_You_ **.

Yet, this Chirithy continues to hold fast to Your Wish.

Your final Plea of Us.

To Remember.

Chirithy Remembers the way Your hand shook as You patted Our head, tears gleaming in Your eyes as You shakily Smiled at Us.

_“Chirithy?”_

“Yes?”

 _“Could you… do me a favor?”_ Your breath wavers, and I feel my existence flicker alongside your light-eclipsed.

“Anything -!”

 _“Stay behind, and remember our adventures? So that the Ones who are Coming will know the Past, to avoid Our mistakes?”_ Your hand slowly lost its strength, yet, Your courage will Never leave my Memory.

I tensed. The Master made Us so that Our Lives were intrinsically linked to that of Our Wielder. “S..Stay behind?”

You closed your eyes. Our minds, to an extent, were linked. One of the Medals You wield came into focus in my mind. The boy with brown hair and blue eyes, that sometimes wore red, sometimes wore black, and sometimes both. His Friends were His Power, so claimed another Medal in Your collection of Strength and Magic.

Your breath shook, sounded... wet. Tears blurred Chirithy’s eyes.

 _“They...He? ...The future children who will come to wield the Keyblade… They need to_ **_know_ ** _what Became of Us… Someone needs to tell_ **_our_ ** _stories. Could you please… stay behind in Our Memory, to tell the Future of Us? So that this Sadness will not come to pass_ again _?_ _”_

“But-! You are… the Last Wielder of this Age who owns a Chirithy. How… How could I stay behind when all the rest of Us have passed...and become One?”

_“But Ventus went missing. He is your Final Hope to meet that Future for Us. To Pass our Memory to Them.”_

Chirithy is shocked and confused. “H...How do You know that Ventus disappeared?!”

You smile and pat My head one last time, _“Because that is My_ **_Hope_** _. That he will return one day, and that Our story can be told...and made Complete.”_

My eyes widen as you lay Your head down one last time.

As You close Your eyes.

_“Let’s meet again one day.”_

The world around Us turns bright as You…

You left Us, yet We were Left Behind.

The World becomes like the glass We were birthed in.

It surrounds Us.

The sky settles in, reflecting on the glassy floor.

We will stay here, in Your Dream.

Holding Your Hopes.

Chirithy will Wait for Sora to come.

For Ventus to Return.


End file.
